Wherever You Are
by Shina'Chan 'Ttebane
Summary: Hinata decide irse de Konoha, una ciudad de Japón e instalarse en América dejando su gran amor, pero este decide hacer un último intento por hacer que se quede. Inspirada en Wherever You Are de ONE OK ROCK Mal Summary :c Naruhina y leve Gaamatsu


**Los personajes son pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto.**

…

Hinata decide irse de Konoha, una ciudad de Japón e instalarse en América dejando su gran amor, pero este decide hacer un último intento por hacer que se quede. Inspirada en Wherever You Are de ONE OK ROCK Mal Summary :c Naruhina y leve Gaamatsu

….

La pobre Hinata no hacía más que andar por los pasillos que la vieron crecer, donde vivió aventuras junto a sus amigos y a los que ahora deberá dejar.

Sus amigas la esperaban al final del pasillo con una débil sonrisa que pronto desapareció.

Sus amigas la miraron con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, Sakura soltó a llorar en los brazos de Ino, la rubia solo lagrimeaba en silencio abrazando a la pelirrosa, Tenten miraba al vacío conteniendo las ganas de romper a llorar y Matsuri intentaba ser igual de fuerte mientras apretaba sus manos formándolos en puños e intentaba reprimir las lágrimas que caían por su delicado rostro, Temari solo se lanzó a los brazos de la oji perla y lloró en silencio.

-No….Nosotros te tenemos…una última sorpresa- Hablo detenidamente Matsuri con una débil sonrisa.

La Hyuga solo asintió con un deje de tristeza, no se quería ir, si tan solo nada hubiera pasado…..

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-Etto…..Yo…Naruto-kun yo…te amo- Dijo la oji perla mirando el piso_

_-Hinata yo…..yo lo siento…..-Respondió el rubio a quien Hinata no dejo terminar- Hinata, espera…..no te vayas….-Gritó el oji azul susurrando lo último _

_La chica sintió algo quebrarse, romperse dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, no podía respirar por el nudo en su pecho y su visión era borrosa debido a la cristalina agua que se acumulaba cada vez más en sus ojos. Ella lo sabía, fue una tontería, nunca debió decírselo._

_Llego a su casa triste, aún no estaba segura de que hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared eligiendo si quedarse o mudarse con su padre, podía muy bien quedarse junto con Neji y su tío Hizashi, pero ahora como miraría al rubio que robo su corazón para luego destrozarlo._

_¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué la vida se encargaba de hacerla sufrir?_

_Se encerró en su habitación, no tenía ganas de nada, solo coloco el pestillo y lloro hasta quedar dormida en el frio piso de su habitación._

_Al otro día no fue a clases, todos se sorprendieron y es que ella era del tipo de estudiante que nunca faltaba y su registro de faltas estaba en blanco. ¿Qué tipo de apocalipsis se vendría tras este suceso tan impensable?_

_A la hora del desayuno en la mansión Hyuga, Hinata bajo con grandes ojeras y una mirada vacía, un silencio infernal se presentó, nadie creía lo que veía._

_-Hinata-sama, ¿se siente mal?- pregunto un preocupado Neji levantándose de su asiento_

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-Me iré a América con papá- hablo con un hilo de voz antes de girar sobre sus talones y subir una vez más a su habitación._

_El silencio se mantuvo al igual que la incredulidad._

_Neji salió disparado al instituto en donde dio la inesperada noticia a su grupo de amigos. Todos se sorprendieron, era algo poco creíble, Sakura fue la primera que se puso a llorar en los brazos de su novio Sasuke, Ino no duro mucho y lloro sentada en el pasto mientras Sai se acercaba a abrazarla, Temari y Tenten salieron del lugar mientras Shikamaru y Neji iban tras ella, "Tal vez Tenten la haga cambiar de opinión, es su mejor amiga" pensó el castaño._

_Matsuri no logro asimilarlo, su furia estalló, ella sabía por qué lo hace, todo es culpa de aquel infame rubio!_

_-¡TU! Todo es tu culpa! Si no la hubieras rechazado ella no se iría!-Le gritó Matsuri frente a la atenta mirada de los que estaban presentes en el patio trasero del instituto, el sonido de algo estampándose con la piel resonó como si tuviera eco, la escena sucedió tan rápido, Matsuri le lanzo una cacheta que se escuchó en todo el instituto y se alejó dejando a un impotente Naruto con la cabeza aún ladeada por el golpe recibido, se lo merecía pero todo es un mal entendido!_

_La castaña caminaba con furia llorando y apretando los puños, joder! Maldito el día en que su amiga se enamoró de ese estúpido rubio, no debía estar pasando esto! No!_

_Alguien la tomo del brazo girándola a lo que ella respondió con una cachetada a aquel desconocido que pensó era el Uzumaki, pero no, una cabellera roja apareció ante ella._

_-Gaara- Susurró algo ida._

_El chico solo la tomó de la cara y estampo un beso en los labios de la castaña._

_-Yo estoy contigo, lo entiendes ¿verdad?- Dijo suavemente contra los labios de la chica- Es difícil para mí decirte todo esto, pero te amo y estoy para ti, no importa que, yo te amo.- Terminó de decir y volvió a besarla._

_Ella no lo entendía bien, Gaara correspondía sus sentimientos, cuanto había soñado eso y ahora lo besaba con tanta dulzura y amor que no le cabía que eso era verdad._

_Naruto aún seguía de pie en el mismo lugar que Matsuri le planto una cachetada, donde conoció a Hinata, donde ella se confesó y donde él supo, después de todo que la quería, no, él no la quería, él la amaba y ahora por un malentendido ella se iría, todo por su culpa. Porque carajos no corrió tras ella el día anterior para demostrarle que el correspondía sus sentimientos pero no, era un desgraciado tonto que no pude ver antes todo, y joder que la culpa pesa! _

_No podía dejar eso así, no podía simplemente dejarla ir, él haría que se quede-_

_**-End Flash Back-**_

Ya hacía una semana de eso y mañana partía en el primer vuelo a América

Ahora caminaban hacia el comedor del instituto para recibir la "sorpresa" que le prepararon.

Al abrir las ´puertas de la cafetería lo primero que vio fue un pequeño escenario y muchos estudiantes sentados esperando a ver el espectáculo.

Sobre el escenario se encontraba una batería y tres micrófonos, lo primero que Hinata pensó es que las chicas le cantarían pero ellas simplemente la llevaron hasta el centro, justo frente al escenario. Las luces se apagaron y dejaron todo a oscuras para luego reaparecer alumbrando a una cabellera rubia que tanto conocía que tenía una guitarra eléctrica en sus manos, tras él se encontraba su primo sentado en la batería y a los lados del rubio, con una guitarra y un bajo estaban respectivamente Gaara y Sasuke.

-Esto es para ti, Hinata, solo escúchala por favor- Pidió Naruto.

La guitarra del rubio empezó la melodía.

**Naruto:**

**I'm Telling You**** (****Te lo estoy diciendo,**** )****  
****I Softly Whisper****(****Suavemente lo susurro)****  
****Tonight (x2)****(Esta noche…Esta noche)  
****You Are My Angel ..(Eres mi ángel)**

La guitarra de Gaara se acoplo a la melodía junto al bajo de Sasuke.

_**Aishiteru Yo**__** (Te amo tanto)**__**  
**__**Futari Wa Hitotsu Ni**__** (Ambos nos hemos vuelto uno)**__**  
**__**Tonight (x2)**__** (Esta noche…..Esta noche)**__**  
**__**I Just Say ..**__** (Solamente diré que)**_

Esta vez la batería se unió suavemente.

_**Wherever You Are**__** (Donde sea que estés)**__**  
**__**I Always Make You Smile**__** (Siempre te haré sonreír)**__**  
**__**Wherever You Are**__** (Donde sea que estés)**__**  
**__**I'M Always By Your Side**__** (Siempre estaré a tu lado)**__**  
**__**Wherever You Say**__** (Y sin importar que digas)**_  
_**Kimi Wo Omou Kimochi**__** (Al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos)**__**  
**__**I Promise You Forever Right Now**__** (Te prometo un "por siempre", ahora)**_

Se notaba como Naruto la cantaba con todo su ser, eso se notaba desde lejos.

La guitarra de Gaara hizo más presencia.

_**I Don't Need A Reason**__** (No necesito una razón)**__**  
**__**I Just Want You Baby**__** (Cariño, solo te necesito a ti)**__**  
**__**Alright**__** (Está bien)**__**  
**__**Alright**__** (Está bien)**__**  
**__**Day After Day ..**__** (Día tras día)**__**Kono Saki Nagai Koto Zutto**__** (Aún tenemos un largo camino por delante)**__**  
**__**Douka Konno Boku To Zutto**__** (Por favor, siempre, siempre)**__**  
**__**Shinu Made**__** (Hasta el final)**__**  
**__**Stay With Me**__** (Quédate conmigo)**__**  
**__**We Carry On ..**__** (Saldremos adelante)**_

_**Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke:**_

_**Wherever You Are**__** (Donde sea que estés)**__**  
**__**I Always Make You Smile**__** (Siempre te haré sonreír)**__**  
**__**Wherever You Are**__** (Donde sea que estés)**__**  
**__**I'M Always By Your Side**__** (Siempre estaré a tu lado)**__**  
**__**Wherever You Say**__** (Y sin importar que digas)**__**  
**__**Kimi Wo Omou Kimochi**__** (Siempre estás en mi mente)**__**  
**__**I Promise You Forever Right Now**__** (Te prometo un "por siempre", ahora)**_

_**Wherever You Are**__** (Donde sea que estés)**__**  
**__**I Never Make You Cry**__** (Nunca te haré llorar)**__**  
**__**Wherever You Are**__** (Donde sea que estés)**__**  
**__**I Never Say Goodbye**__** (Nunca te diré adiós)**__**  
**__**Wherever You Say**__** (Y sin importar lo que digas)**__**  
**__**Kimi Wo Omou Kimochi**__** (Siempre estás en mi mente)**__**  
**__**I Promise You Forever Right Now **__**(Te prometo un "por siempre", ahora)**_

Naruto miraba intensamente a Hinata mientras cantaba todos sus sentimientos.

_**Naruto:**_

_**Bokura Ga Deatta Hi Wa Futari Ni Totte**__** (Para nosotros, el día en que nos conocimos)**__**  
**__**Ichiban Me NO Kinen No Subeki Hi Da Ne**__** (Debería ser el más importante de todos)**__**  
**__**Soshite Kyou To Iu Hi Wa**__**Futari Ni Totte **__**(Así que este día llamado "hoy" es el día)**__**  
**__**Niban Me No Kine No Subeki**__**Hi Da Ne ..**__** (Es el día más importante después de que nos conocimos)**__**  
**_

La guitarra de Gaara robo la atención con su solo.

_**Kokoro Kara Aiseru Hito**__** (Alguien a quien puedo amar con el corazón)**__**  
**__**Kokoro Kara Otoshii Hito (Alguien a quien amo con el corazón)**__**  
**__**Kono Boku No Ai No Mannaka Ni Wa**__**Itsumo Kimi Ga Iru Kara**__**  
**__** (En el centro de mi amor, estás tú y mi corazón)**__**  
**_

_**Wherever You Are**__** (Donde sea que estés)**__**  
**__**I Always Make You Smile**__** (Siempre te haré sonreír)**__**  
**__**Wherever You Are**__** (Donde sea que estés)**__**  
**__**I'M Always By Your Side**__** (Siempre estaré a tu lado)**__**  
**__**Wherever You Say**__** (Y sin importar que digas)**__**  
**__**Kimi Wo Omou Kimochi**__** (Siempre estás en mi mente)**__**  
**__**I Promise You Forever Right Now**__** (Te prometo un "por siempre", ahora)**_

_**Wherever you are (Donde sea que estés)**_

_**Wherever you are (Donde sea que estés)**_

_**Wherever you are (Donde sea que estés)**_

Cuando la canción termino, todos se levantaron aplaudiendo y chiflando.

-Muchas gracias a todos, pero antes que nada quiero decirte algo, Hinata- Hablo Naruto

Ella solo miro como el rubio oji azul se acercaba a ella con el micrófono en la mano.

-Te seré directo, te amo-hizo una pausa mientras todos esperaban en silencio a que continuara- Aquel día no me dejaste terminar, lo siento…-hizo otra pausa- Lo siento por todo, por ser tan tonto y no decirlo a tiempo, lo siento por tener que aguantarme, lo siento por amarte tanto, pero sobretodo, perdona por lastimarte y ser tan estúpido- Quedo frente a ella, mirándola directo a los ojos, y con la mano libre le tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarlo también-Te amo y no sé qué haré sin ti, no sé qué hare ahora que te iras, No lo hagas, no vuelvas a irte, no me dejes así…..-Susurro con voz dolida.

La pobre oji perla no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan impresionada que creyó que debía ser un seño, uno muy hermoso ah de admitir, pero no, no era un sueño y lo supo cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los de ella.

Todos estallaron gritando y chiflando tras haber presenciado la escena pasada, los dos chicos se separaron sonrojados pero aun mirándose a los ojos.

-No me iré, Naruto-kun- Respondió la Hyuga- Ya no-

…

Fin!

Y? Que les pareció, sinceramente a mí me gusto.

En fin, espero les haya gustado, por cierto la traducción esta algo ammm como decirlo tenía dos traducciones y las fusiones si se podría decir eso.

**Youtube: =Q0B1v9qjtCw**

_**Sin más Shina-chan se retira xD Se esperan Reviews nwn**_


End file.
